


I want to fix it, so I can stop crying

by PadfootBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Healing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadfootBlack/pseuds/PadfootBlack
Summary: This is the Natasha soul stone scene fixed. You're welcome. Didn't proof read, probably will someday...Probably gonna do one for Tony too...I am broken, this is my try to make things ok again.





	I want to fix it, so I can stop crying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abies_alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abies_alba/gifts).



There they were, standing in front of the cliff and staring down into the abyss. Natasha knew that Clint would want to throw himself down there; Clint knew Natasha would want to give her life for the greater good. It was a rather difficult situation they found themselves in. Who would be the first to act? After a few seconds they looked at each other.

“We both know how this is gonna play out”, Clint began, fully intending to be the one to go. 

“Yeah, we do”, Natasha answered, already planning to her own sacrifice.

A few more seconds of them looking into each other’s eyes went by. The tension grew thick around them, like a bottle of old milk, sour and full of unspoken regret.  
Just as it reached its peak and they were both ready to start running, a small noise rung through the silence. Someone else was there.

Clint and Natasha hurried themselves behind a few rocks. There they hid and watched as a tall creature made its way to the edge of the cliff. A smaller person was attached to the taller ones arm, visibly struggling.

“Thanos”, Clint’s shaky breath was not a sign of fear but rather anger. Natasha had to hold him back; he would have killed the Titan right there if she would have let him. But in her head a plan was forming itself. 

So they stayed hidden and watched a heart-breaking scene: Thanos sacrificing the only person he ever truly loved to get the soul stone. Although he was crying, his face also showed the emotions of his victory. He thought himself save and that was when Nat and Clint came out to play.

It didn’t take much to get the stone from Thanos, the element of surprise was on their side and as soon as Nat got a hold of it they both pressed the buttons on their suits and in an instant they were back inside the Avengers facility about four years later.

They did it! They were both well and alive and the soul stone was theirs!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a first draft I wrote in like ten minutes. I am probably gonna rewrite this and do a fix it for Tony too, so if you give me feedback I will consider it for the next draft :D I hope you all survived end-game. This story is just to make you feel a little better after seeing it (In case it destroyed you like it did me...) Stay positive! XOXO


End file.
